


A far better trophy

by killing_kurare



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Torrance has not won the cheerleading competition, she was able to bring home a far better trophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A far better trophy

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- trophy

 

Torrance enjoyed snuggling up in her own bed again and sighed contentedly. It had been a great day, a great journey and an even greater competition. So they had not won first place - whatever. She was very happy for Isis, that her team had succeeded, and to be honest, they deserved it.

The cheerleader’s smile turned into a smug grin. And, to be honest, she had been able to bring home a far better trophy.

Torrance reached out and grabbed the small green-brown pantie, held it against her nose and inhaled deeply. The musky scent of Isis filled her nostrils and made her stomach tingle.

‘I can’t wait for our next meeting,’ she thought joyously and let her free hand travel down into her pajama pants.


End file.
